1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions for protecting against, minimizing, and hastening recovery from the typical symptoms associated with an alcohol induced hangover.
2. Description of Related Art
An alcohol hangover is associated with a variety of symptoms that may include dehydration, tiredness, headache, nausea, diarrhea, weakness, difficulty concentrating, anxiety, irritability, sensitivity to light and noise and trouble sleeping. The symptoms vary from person to person, and occasion to occasion, usually beginning several hours after drinking. It is not clear whether hangovers affect cognitive abilities.
Hangovers are thought to be multi-causal. Ethanol has a dehydrating effect (such substances are known as diuretics), which causes headaches, dry mouth, and lethargy. Dehydration causes the brain to shrink away from the skull slightly. This can be mitigated by drinking water after consumption of alcohol. Alcohol's impact on the stomach lining can account for nausea. Due to the increased NADH production during metabolism of ethanol by alcohol and aldehyde dehydrogenases, excess NADH can build up and slow down gluconeogenesis in the liver, thus causing hypoglycemia.
Another factor contributing to a hangover is what results from the breakdown of ethanol via two chemical reactions, aided by enzymes produced by the cells of the liver. Ethanol is converted to acetaldehyde by the enzyme alcohol dehydrogenase, and then from acetaldehyde to acetate by the enzyme acetaldehyde dehydrogenase. Acetaldehyde and acetate are both mildly toxic, contributing to the hangover.
The two aforementioned reactions also require the conversion of NAD+ to NADH. With an excess of NADH, the lactate dehydrogenase reaction is driven to produce lactate from pyruvate (the end product of glycolysis) in order to regenerate NAD+ and sustain life. This diverts pyruvate from other pathways such as gluconeogenesis, thereby impairing the ability of the liver to supply glucose to tissues, especially the brain. Because glucose is the primary energy source of the brain, this lack of glucose contributes to hangover symptoms such as fatigue, weakness, mood disturbances, and decreased attention and concentration.
When one is drinking, the blood vessels in the face, the capillaries, will dilate, giving the person a flushed appearance, often referred to as the “drunk blush”. However, when the hangover starts, the capillaries will close up again, contributing to the headache and fatigue that is often experienced in a hangover. People experiencing hangovers will often feel cold. This is because alcohol gives the person a type of hypothermia in which body heat is given off too rapidly, due to the increased blood flow to the skin.
Finally there are various nervous effects. The removal of the depressive effects of alcohol in the brain probably account for the light and noise sensitivity.
In addition, it is thought that the presence of other alcohols (such as methanol and fusel oils), by-products of the alcoholic fermentation also called congeners, exaggerates many of the symptoms; this probably accounts for the mitigation of the effects when distilled alcohol, particularly vodka, is consumed.
The amount of congeners in the drink may also have an effect. Red wines have more congeners than white wines, and some people note less of a hangover with white wine.
In alcohol metabolism, one molecule of ethanol (the primary active ingredient in alcoholic beverages) produces two molecules of NADH, utilizing Vitamin B12 as a coenzyme. Over consumption of ethanol may cause vitamin B12 deficiency as well.
Some people believe that sugar (often found in sweet cocktails) worsens hangovers.
Nicotine poisoning can often worsen hangovers, as smokers tend to smoke much more than usual while under the influence of alcohol.
Genetics also plays a part, as some people seldom, if ever, suffer hangover symptoms no matter how much they drink.
The psychosomatic nature of hangovers shouldn't be ignored either. If people expect a hangover, they tend to feel one.
Dietary supplements in liquid and capsule form have been developed in an attempt to provide relief from the after-effects of imbibing alcohol. However, none seem to be satisfactory in providing relief.
In addition, consumers prefer an herbal supplement over a prescribed medications.
Antioxidants are substances that work by attacking free radicals. Free radicals are waste products that are created when the body turns food into energy. There are also many sources of free radicals in the environment such as ultraviolet rays, radiation, and toxic chemicals in cigarette smoke, car exhaust, and pesticides. Free radicals cause harmful chemical reactions that can damage cells in the body, making it harder for the body to fight off infections. As a result a person becomes more susceptible to long term diseases such as diabetes and liver damage.
Mirza et al. (U.S. Published Patent Application Publication US 2001/0043956 A1) discloses a hangover remedy that includes vitamin B6, charcoal, and Ephedra. The hangover remedy may be available as powder enclosed in a capsule.
Slaga et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,341) shows a formulation of vitamins and minerals that releases the vitamin and minerals over a sustained period of time. The formulation may contain vitamins A, C, E, B1, B6, and B12, as well as niacinamide, folic acid, pantothenic acid, and superoxide dismutase (SOD).
Verheul-Koot et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,494) describes a nutritional composition for the treatment of ulcers. The composition may be taken orally and may include the vitamins A, B6, and B12, as well as niacin and pantothenic acid.
Finally, the HerbalRemedies.com website offers Opuntia, or prickly pear extract, as a lone active ingredient, as a hangover remedy. Furthermore, Prickly Pear Cactus has been used in other dietary supplements. The primary disadvantage to the prior art is that Prickly Pear Cactus (OFI) by itself (as a sole active ingredient) does not provide sufficient antioxidant benefits and relief from hangover symptoms.